


Glitter and Collars

by Queenofcolors



Series: Non binary Sam wilson [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Warming, Collars, Cream Pie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subdrop, Subspace, hot and cold words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: “Such, a good boy. You get all sweet once you get my cock in your mouth,” Bucky cooed as he wiped the drool from the corner of Sam’s lips. Sam looked up through his lashes giving a soft and gentle expression as he felt himself drift into a sweet headspace.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Non binary Sam wilson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882234
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Glitter and Collars

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's pronouns are she/her, He/Him, they/them

Bucky was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone, and waiting for his partner to come out of the bedroom. Bucky knew that Sam tended to take longer when getting ready for date night.

“Sir… I’m ready for date night.” Sam’s voice was soft and gentle, he walked in front of Bucky only wearing heels and his hard cock leaking. He had a bright gold body glitter shimmering across his chest, his pink diamond-studded collar that had the word “Whore,” on it was around his neck.

Bucky let out a soft groan taking in the tempting sight, he reached out and let his hand run up Sam as leg making him moan.

“Well, aren’t you a lovely sight. But I thought you wanted to go out tonight,” Bucky said, biting his lip as Sam dropped to his knees and laid his head on Bucky's thigh.

“Maybe I want something else,” Sam purred as he began to lick Bucky’s cock through his jeans making Bucky growl.

“Oh, someone's feeling light a whore tonight,” Bucky said, pulling Sam away from his crotch by his collar, making Sam whine and pout his lips.

“Awe, such a dumb little cock whore can’t do anything unless one of your holes is filled,” Bucky mocked as Sam nodded his head and opened his mouth, letting his tongue hang out. 

Bucky moaned as he undid his belt and took out his cock placing the tip on Sam’s wet tongue. Sam closed his mouth around the head of his cock, sucking slowly, moaning, before taking his whole cock in his mouth.

“Good boy, now since we didn’t get to eat, I think it only fares that you warm my cock until the pizza comes,” Bucky said, picking up his phone.

“Hello, I’d like to order a large pizza…” Bucky paused as Sam began to whine against his cock and grind against Bucky’s leg.

“Baby boy, what did I say...do I have to punish you,” Bucky growled out as Sam settled, letting Bucky go back to his phone conversation.

Once Bucky was done ordering the pizza, he turned on the T.V. ignoring the warm feeling of Sam’s mouth around his cock. Sam let out a content sigh as Bucky stroked his cheek, fluttering his eyes closed and letting drool fall down his chin.

“Such, a good boy. You get all sweet once you get my cock in your mouth,” Bucky cooed as he wiped the drool from the corner of Sam’s lips. Sam looked up through his lashes giving a soft and gentle expression as he felt himself drift into a sweet headspace. 

Time passed slowly as Sam held Bucky’s cock in his mouth, feeling it weigh heavily against his tongue. When the doorbell rang Sam let out a whine when Bucky pulled his cock out of his mouth. Sam stayed kneeling in front of the couch as Bucky answered the door making sure Sam’s naked body wasn’t in view of the delivery man.

“Come, baby boy,” Bucky called out as Sam began to crawl on the hardwood floor over to the tile kitchen. Sam rested his head against Bucky’s thigh; he was so far gone in his drop, he felt soft and small.

“Come on, honey, let’s eat first,” Bucky pulled Sam onto his lap, tapping Sam’s thigh to make him start squirming.

“Sir…” Sam whined out giving Bucky big puppy dog eyes, making Bucky chuckle.

“Settle honey, I know you’ve gone cock dumb but you need to eat,” Bucky said condescending, engaging Sam’s humiliation kink. A shiver went down Sam’s spine as he let out a whimper, letting Bucky feed him.

Sam sucked gently on Bucky’s finger, hollowing out his cheeks as he let out a throaty moan. He began to grind his ass into Bucky’s lap, letting his cock drip pre-cum. Bucky let out a dark chuckle as he pushed his fingers deeper into Sam’s mouth, making him gage.

“Such a dumb slut, you’ll put anything in that mouth of yours,” Bucky growled as Sam let out a sobbing moan.

“Please…” Sam’s begging was muffled by Bucky's fingers. Bucky pulled out his fingers and placed him down on the ground.

He had Sam crawl behind him, following him to the bed, where he began to unbutton his shirt, letting Sam pull down his pants. Sam grabbed his jeans needily as he took out Bucky’s cock.

“Such a pretty cock whore,” Bucky praised, moaning as Sam sucked hungrily at his cock.

Bucky moaned, thrusting his hips roughly making Sam gag around his cock. He smirked as drool and pre-cum dripped down Sam’s chin, falling onto his glittery chest. 

“Look at you, you're a filthy mess,” He growled as he pulled out of Sam’s mouth, stroking his cock in front of Sam’s face and cuming onto his lips and cheeks. Sam let out a moan, licking his lips, tasting Bucky’s salty cum, looking up at Bucky with a wrecked expression on his face.

“I...Sir..I..feel..empty,” Sam moaned out his voice rough, his lips puffy and red. Bucky took his hand and laid him down face first with his ass in the air.

“Awe, poor thing hasn’t gotten a good fuck in a week and you start acting like a bitch in heat,” Bucky purred as he slapped Sam’s ass rough, making Sam press his ass out, wanting to feel more of the pain.

“But, I’ve got you, baby boy,” Bucky cooed as he thrust two fingers inside Sam roughly, curling them up against his prostate. Sam’s body jerked forward as he moaned; his cock leaked cum onto the bed.

Bucky pulled out his fingers, grabbing Sam’s waist, thrusting hard into him. He dug his fingers into Sam’s hips, feeling Sam squeeze around his cock.

“Feels, so good around me, baby. You were practically made to take my cock,” Bucky moaned, snapping his hips letting Sam’s body spasm underneath him. He began to use Sam as if he was merely a toy for his pleasure. 

“All for you,” Sam croaked out as Bucky took his cock into his hand and began to jerk him off.

“That’s right baby boy, be a good little whore, cum from my cock,” Bucky growled as he bit softly into Sam’s shoulder. Sam moaned out loud as he came into Bucky’s hand, his body falling lax on the bed.

\---------

Bucky stroked Sam’s cheek gently as he helped him sit up against the pillow. He brought the cup of water to Sam’s lips. Sam gave out a soft hum, pressing against Bucky’s side.

“Mhm...floaty,” Sam slurred out his eyes feeling heavy, his body felt relaxed as he listened to Bucky’s heartbeat.

“Such a good boy,” Bucky cooed kissing his forehead gently as he pulled the covers up, letting Sam fall asleep on his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, please


End file.
